Malicious
by Mechanical Butterfly
Summary: Something horrible is in Vegeta's room, is it real, or was it just a nightmare? Goku shows up trying to help the Prince...but thats only the beginning... Yaoi 2 new chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ….

Yaoi, you don't like m/m relationships…please don't read. Slight a/u not really, death, angst

Malicious

Breathe…breathe…just to remember to breathe. The room swirled a palette of colors. His stomach felt unsteady as the pit of it churned feeling like pure acid threatening to leave through his throat. He grabbed the wall or what he thought was the wall and leaned on it pressing his face to the cool surface. He was burning up. He felt as if his very skin were melting. 

His fingers played mind games with him as he searched for the exit unsteadily, his hand gripping everything but the doorknob. His nose was on fire…the smell…it was horrible. He pinched his nose closed. The carpet was a mess of horrid red colors beneath his feet. The feet he was so desperately trying to get to leave the room. He finally backed into the door and quickly turned the knob.

Vegeta stepped out of his bedroom backwards, horror written on his face. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled it shut. Maybe if the door was closed he could forget what was behind it or, maybe if he ran out of this house what was behind that door would never exist. 

He stood on the other side of the wooden frame just staring at it waiting…waiting for a voice on the other end, a voice that never came. He grabbed his hair and pulled at it roughly, messing up the normally perfect flame. What had he done? The question lingered on his mind. _What had he done? _Because he had no clue, he didn't remember. 

On the other side of that door…was another world, a world he didn't understand, a problem that he didn't create. Or did he? He reached for the doorknob again, maybe it was a dream and if he opened the door everything would be ok. He was really to afraid to find out. His hand dropped from the knob as his feet messily stumbled backwards. He heard footsteps climbing the stairs in rapid succession. He forced his feet to stop moving backwards and begin going forwards.

Back to…_the door_…it was the closest room. He didn't want to go in, but he didn't want anyone to see him right now either, stepping back into that hell was his only choice. He opened it and fell inside the room kicking the door shut. He lay on the floor panting as if an attacker were behind him. His eyes clenched shut on the other side of the bed, was something, something horrible. Something he did! But he didn't remember doing it. So how was he sure he did it? A feeling of guilt knotted in his belly, that was how he knew. Or was it just intense fear he felt?

He heard the footsteps stop outside of his room and a knock came. He eyed the shadow of the person from beneath the slit in the door. He can't answer it, no. Vegeta's breath caught in the back of his throat. He scooted himself away, far away from the door and bumped right into…his nightmare. He shifted his head to the right looking at the horrid sight. Tears crept into his eyes. He loved this person, what had he done? Kakarott lay face down on the bloody carpet. His skin a pale grey and his eyes still open.

But the man was dead…

Vegeta flipped the body onto his back, the only cut was along his neck. He had slit Kakarott's throat, but why? He loved the man, he would never do that. He looked at the floor, all this blood, from only one cut. He tore his gaze away when another knock came and the feet by the doorway shifted in stance. He looked down at Kakarott. What was he going to do? He could never hide him, he would never get away with this. He should just tell everyone, besides he didn't know what he was doing…he didn't even remember.

He stood to his feet and wiped at his clothes. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He wasn't bloody at all. In fact it looked as if he had just taken a shower. The knock came a little harder this time and was attached to a worried voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Vegeta? Are you ok in there?"

The Prince froze in his spot on the floor terror gripping his heart. He had to be going insane. He pondered escaping from the window just to get away from this crazy house, but running away wouldn't help. He felt as though his heart was pounding right through his chest. He slid his hand across it just to try and calm it down. The doorknob turned and his mind began to race.

Millions of thoughts bombarded him, hide, run, go in the bathroom, move Kakarott's body. But he did none of those he just stood there as the door fanned open.

"Vegeta?" The man asked in a caring tone as he walked over to him.

All color drained from him as he looked at the other, his eyes wide with misunderstanding.

"Ka…Kakarott?" Vegeta lost feeling in his legs, but Goku caught him and held him straight.

"Yeah it's me Geta. What's the problem you seem really shaken up."

No, he thought. This can't be real. The room started spinning and his head started reeling. He is dead…isn't he? "Lets lay you down." Strong arms lifted him into the air and carried him over to the bed as Vegeta started to squirm. He didn't want to go near the bed the body was over there. Kakarott's body. 

"No! Stop! I'm… I'm fine…" He said pushing his way out of Goku's arms. The taller saiyajin released him to stand on the floor. He kept glancing from the side of the bed to Goku. He wanted to scream, 'What the hell is going on?' But he just kept playing tag with his eyes, from floor to dead man walking.

"Vegeta what are you looking for?" Goku followed the gaze of the other to side of the bed. "Is something over there?"

"No!" He answered quickly, but it was ignored as the taller of the two walked over to the side of the bed.

Vegeta ran behind him grabbing his arm. "Don't, don't look!" Goku was confused. He turned to Vegeta and ran a hand through his hair. Then stepped out of the way to give him a view.

"There's nothing here." He pointed out. The Prince stood with his mouth agape. It was true, nothing was there. Not even a spec of blood. The carpet was it's normal tan color, and there was no lifeless Kakarott decorating it.

Had he imagined the whole thing? No, it was real, so very real. He had touched the body himself, he remembered how chill the skin was. "It was here…you! You were here!" He pointed at the floor. He was not crazy, but he knew he looked it. He had to calm down he turned back to the mirror and Kakarott stepped out of view of his reflection. Again, questions assaulted the Prince a flurry of thoughts. 

Kakarott had purposely stepped out of the view of that mirror, why? What was the big deal? It's not like he was a vampire or anything. He looked at him, he looked the same, acted the same. Calm…he just needed to calm down. This was a good thing he convinced himself. It meant he didn't hurt Kakarott.

He was alive and talking. The Prince was suddenly embraced by Goku. That's why he moved, he was just moving to hug him.

"Are you sure your ok?" Vegeta pushed him off.

"Yes, I'm ok. I must have had a nightmare or something." He stared back at the carpet one last time before heading out of the room.

"I was worried about you for a second."

Vegeta snorted and walked down the stairs. He was worried about himself to tell the truth.

"Well don't. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

He was in no condition to think straight, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Yes he had imagined that, but why? It made no sense, why did it seem so real? Why was Kakarott able to come in this house without him sensing his ki? How had he known something was wrong with the Prince in the first place? He pushed it all aside, no he would not do this to himself, he would not drive himself crazy. Especially when everything was perfectly fine. He was creating questions that had no answers because nothing had happened. Ice cream he needed some ice cream to get his mind off of this crap.

He walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer and grabbed a carton of ice cream and two spoons. Sitting down at the kitchen table he stared as Goku pulled up a chair fairly close to him. He handed the other saiyajin a spoon which was taken from him kindly.

"So do you want to tell me what was freaking you out upstairs." 

Vegeta scooped some of the ice cream and put it in his mouth. 

"No." He continued to eat.

"I know something was bothering you. If you tell me maybe I can help you." Vegeta slightly annoyed stuck the spoon in the ice cream leaving it there.

"I told you, I had a bad dream or something. Now drop it."

Goku shifted in his seat also sticking his spoon in the ice cream. "I have never seen a bad dream 'terrify' the Almighty Prince of Saiyajins…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"And I have never seen a hungry baka not devour a carton of ice cream in ten seconds or less…"

Goku gave a half hearted laugh then stared at Vegeta who was leaning back in his chair arms crossed and a little smirk across his face.

"Tell me please."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He did want to tell him, but he wasn't sure of what the other saiyajin would think. Besides it obviously wasn't real, or Kakarott wouldn't be seated so closely to him. 

"Because I hate to see you so shaken up. I care about you, and I love you." He cares of course he cares. What was the harm in telling him it wasn't real. He formed the thoughts in his mind but just couldn't bring them to life. Reliving what he saw, it was so hard to put to words. 

He would never hurt Kakarott like that, but he obviously killed him. He shook the thoughts away. He had killed no one, everyone was alive and well. He looked out of the kitchen window as the sun poured onto the empty driveway. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. Yes, Kakarott was next to him, but his ki felt so strange. He couldn't explain it, it seemed like a replica of his ki and not the real thing.

But that didn't make any sense. He skin felt prickly and clammy as he slid his hand across the glass kitchen table. He pushed himself off of the table and stood up and so did Kakarott. He turned to the younger man and examined him closely. The same wild hair and joyful eyes. It was him…so what was the problem?

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" He reached out and poked Goku's chest, he was real. What was his fucking problem? It was a stupid dream, not real in the least. That's what he kept telling himself. But he knew he hadn't been asleep since last night. Kakarott knew it too. Then it was a daydream. How could he daydream something like that? 

He just had the urge, he had to, he ran back upstairs. He had to look on his floor to be sure, to be sure it was just a daydream. He felt Goku close behind him as he practically ripped the door open. The sun suffocated the room painting the walls and floor with its bright colors. Vegeta ran to the side of the bed and looked…nothing…just carpet.

He sighed a breath of relief and turned to Goku.

"What is going on tell me, what are you looking for?" He grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and shook him slightly demanding an answer.

"You! I am looking for you!" The Prince shouted. Goku took his counterpart into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean? I am right here, and I am not going anywhere…ever." He smiled into the Princes hair.

"But…all I remember is getting up and…there you were on the floor…bloody. I thought I killed you. But I didn't, because you're here, your alive." He shoved his face into Goku's chest gripping to him tightly.

"Yes, I am right here. You would never kill me. I know that. Why do you think you saw that?" 

Vegeta looked up at him. "I don't know why I saw that." 

"You think maybe somebody wanted you to see that, maybe it wasn't your imagination. Maybe someone wants to scare you…"

"Kakarott…your not making any sense. Why would someone do that? How could they?"

Goku shrugged as he held the Prince in his arms. Vegeta sighed as he gathered his breath together. This day was turning out to be an awful one.

His head turned to the side when he heard something downstairs. It sounded like a jumble of sounds as if someone had dropped or broken something. Vegeta scooted out of Kakarott's grips. "I better go see what's going on down there." Goku nodded as he watched Vegeta leave the room.

The Prince entered the living room and saw Bulma who must have broken the vase on her way in she was on her knees picking up the pieces. She set them on a nearby table and looked up. Vegeta stared down at her, as her face streamed water. "Bulma?" 

She stood up and her small frame shook as her body racked with sobs. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "What is it?"

"Goku…" She barely managed the name as his two very sullen children walked into the living room. He looked at Bra and Trunks as they walked closer to the embracing couple.

"Dad…" Trunks started.

"What! Tell me what's going on!" He felt his heart skip a few beats as he imagined the worst…that being what he saw on the floor of his bedroom. But that wasn't real, Kakarott was alive and he was upstairs.

"It's Goku…he's been murdered…" The words fell and fell until Vegeta's ears finally decided to catch them. How? This was not possible. 

"Are you sure?" Bra threw her arms around her parents and cried along with her mother.

Trunks stiffened his back as he looked into his dad's eyes. He brushed a piece of hair out of his face as he spoke. "Yeah dad…we found him in the woods." He voice started to shake a little as he remembered it.

"We?" Vegeta asked.

"Goten and I. We were sparring, and as we got a little deeper into the woods, there he was on the floor of the forest. His throat was slit." He shut his eyes.

No, no, no! He refused to believe it! Did that mean he killed him? No! He would never do that no matter what the circumstance. He shook his head…no Kakarott was upstairs, if he was dead how could he be upstairs? None of this made any sense to the Prince. Who would kill Kakarott? For what? Vegeta almost fell to the floor, but remembered he was holding up Bulma and Bra. He thought of the sight of Kakarott on the floor in his room. No, he can't be dead, he loved him. 

Vegeta brought the two girls to the couch and sat them down. "Trunks go get them some water." Trunks nodded and went into the kitchen.

"ChiChi, is really shaken up about this, so we were going to go back to her house to stay with her for a little bit so she doesn't have to be alone. You can come to, if you want." Bulma said.

"I will, but I will be there later. I have something to do." Bulma wondered what could be more important than going to comfort ChiChi, but she didn't ask, she wasn't in the mood for a fight. Trunks walked back in with two glasses and handed them to Bulma and Bra. 

"Dad you left the ice cream out it was melting so I put it away, and since when did you need two spoons to eat ice cream?" Trunks tried to joke.

"Kakarott and I…" Vegeta tried to rewind his words but found it impossible as everyone stared at him.

"What dad?" Bra asked. "You and Goku what?" 

Vegeta coughed and crossed his arms. "We were supposed to spar today."

Bulma nodded. So he did care. If that's what you called it. She stood up and straightened out her long skirt.

"Well Vegeta, we are going over to ChiChi's, I just had to come to tell you what happened."

Vegeta nodded and took Bulma into his arms hugging her tightly. "Thank you. I will be over there later." 

"Ok." She left the warm embrace of her former husband and walked out of the door with her two children. He waited until he heard the engine of the car roar to life then turned to the stairs flying up them and walked back into his room, but Goku was not there.

"Kakarott?" Where was he? Had he imagined that whole thing? No…it was to real…so where was Kakarott?


	2. A Thin Line between Dreams and Doppelgan...

Disclaimer: As if…you know if I owned DBZ, I soooo wouldn't be here…or maybe I would…I have to think about that one…

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I would never give up on this story, it's too much fun to write! I love you all! Keep reviewing, please!!!!!

p.s. always remember to drink PEPSI!!!!!!!!!! It's the drink of yaoi lovers everywhere! Just had to add that I love PEPSI *hugs Pepsi* ok…I'm a little to hyper for my own good, just read the story….

A Thin Line between Dreams and Doppelgangers

Ch. 2

Vegeta sat on his soft bed gripping the blankets in his hands. His mind felt numb. He didn't feel like thinking right now, if he did, he would be forced to decide if what he had just been through was real or not, and he wasn't up to that decision right now. Even though he had come to the conclusion, that is was very real. Why he continued to refuse to accept that was beyond him. He stared carefully at the shadows in his room, wanting them all to be Kakarott…hoping the tall saiyajin would step into the light and comfort him.

The Prince laid back on his bed, feet dangling off of the end. He should have been getting ready to go to Kakarott's woman's house, but he just felt so tired…to tired. He hadn't even realized how exhausted he was until his head had hit the plumpness of his pillow. He wrapped his arms around the soft mass and frowned into it.

He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want Kakarott to be… dead…no! He hadn't spent enough time with him yet, he wanted to spend his life with him. Stubborn tears fell from those dark orbs wetting the pillow below him. He loved that big baka, how could he let something like this happen? Why didn't he stop it? How could he? He didn't know or did he? They were supposed to protect each other, love each other, be there for each other…but he had failed miserably.

He had hoped to Kami, that he wasn't the one who killed Kakarott. There was no way he could do something like that. He just wouldn't. He blamed himself for not being able to protect his mate and his saiyajin, after all he was the Prince and wasn't it his duty to protect his race?

His tears continued to flow as he turned his head out of the pillow and stared out of the window. The sun was setting and it's golden rays were being stolen from his room slowly replaced by the darkness of night. So many questions were trapped inside of his mind, and none of which he had answers to. He wasn't sure he wanted the answers…

He replayed the events of his day through his head again and shuddered when he thought of Kakarott's dead body on the floor. He was confused, no that wasn't the word, it was far more complex than confusion. He had also eaten ice cream with the man how could he be dead? His mind drifted from his thoughts…

Trying his hardest to keep those ebony mirror's open, but he was fastly losing his fight as they shut all the way and he drifted to sleep.

-~*Dream Sequence*~-

The soft crunching of leaves beneath someone's feet was exploding through Vegeta's suddenly sensitive ears. He could hear the breaking of each delicate leaf, the dry foliage turning to dust underneath the pounding of heavy shoes. There were two sets of footsteps, that much he knew, because he heard, crunch, crack, crunch ,crack. 

His dark eyes searched for the owners of the footsteps, but found no one. A rustle in a nearby bush, made him turn his head, only to see the scurrying of some forest animal, the crazy thing was running tail first, that made the Prince almost chuckle. It was as if every little sound had been amplified just to personally annoy him.

He looked around at the shaded forest, amazed he could see anything it was so dark. The crunching of leaves seemed to stop abruptly. He took a few steps forward, feeling a gentle breeze embrace his features, making his flamed hair sway with the beat of the wind. The Prince ran a hand through his hair to remove it from his eyes, the wind was getting stronger. He continued walking, now there was no noise at all and the silence was almost unbearable. 

His unknown path forward continued, until he reached a circle shaped spot with barely any trees. The grass seemed worn away and there were very few patches here and there. As he observed closer, allowing his eyes to consume the scene, he saw everything was moving backwards. He rubbed a hand across his face. 

Yes, the animals were running backwards, and even the wind seemed like it was getting sucked away. What the hell was going on? He watched as a half eaten rabbit's body was slowly coming back together, and a slender brown fox trotted backwards over to it sinking it's teeth deep into the furry flesh replacing the lower half of the body. The rabbit slowly began to breathe, it's lungs pulsing with life as it got up running backwards. The fox trotted back to hide behind a tree. Vegeta shook his head, wondering if he was dreaming because if he wasn't, he sure the hell must have finally trained himself into a delusion. 

The breeze kissed his face, crying out his name, leading him to the edge of the circled area, next to a small tree and a bush. His eyes slowly looked down, he saw a body on the ground, face down, and there was a lot of blood. He knew by the spiky ebony mass that it was Kakarott. Tears jerked at his eyes again, at the sight of him, but he didn't cry, instead he became angry.

"Who would do this?! Why?" A small leaf floated across the ground catching itself in Goku's hair. He reached down to remove the leaf from the lifeless saiyajin, but found he couldn't. He couldn't touch anything. It was then he realized he was on the outside looking in…and he was all to familiar with that, and he didn't like it. Time seemed to reverse itself around him. He cursed lowly not being able to help Kakarott.

Slowly, so slowly, red liquid climbed it's way back up and into Goku's throat. The ground becoming it's normal color. Vegeta growled at the thought of the person who did this to Kakarott. If time was reversing, would he see the person…the bastard who killed his love? 

He almost smiled…he couldn't wait, and when he did see this person, he would kill them. Rip them limb from limb. His thoughts discontinued as he saw Kakarott's eyes fluttering open, struggling so hard to try and see. They were only partially cracked, and they drifted closed again. His mouth closed then opened the blood still making it's way back to his neck.

He caught a glimpse of something shiny, next to Kakarott's right hand. He bent down closer to see what it was. Then he heard it, the crunching of leaves, but this time it was only one pair of footsteps. He grinded his teeth, and bared his fangs. "Come on you fucking bastard…let me see you, so I can kill you!"

"ateg…" The breathy whisper left Goku's lips, so dry, the words breaking in the air, falling to the ground becoming buried. Vegeta's head snapped in Kakarott's direction. His eyes were still closed and the blood from his neck still seeped back inside of him. 

"Kakarott?" Even backwards he knew Goku had called him by the silly nickname he had been given...Geta… His anger flurried into a snowstorm. Kakarott had called out for him, and he wasn't there! He didn't save him! He growled deep in his throat his ki blaring around him.

The crunching sound coming closer and closer, pounding in his ears, only he awaited the sound, the louder and closer it came, he knew he would discover the killer…closer still, he saw black boots through the trees. Black boots, he would remember forever. They stepped closer walking backwards.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakarott's right hand slowly clench and unclench. He caught notice of the gold glimmer again and reached for it this time, grabbing it. He actually touched something, he brought the foreign object to his face. A ring….he looked at it for what seemed to be forever and read the inscription on it.

"I love you Geta, always Kaka…" Crunching in the back of his head was driving him mad. "Kakarott…why?" He gripped the ring in his hand tightly. Was he killed because of this? Killed because he was going to leave his wife…and give him this ring…maybe marry him?

The pounding of the black boots on the ground was intense, he felt the whole forest shaking. "Kakarott, gods…you were going to leave your wife for me…did she do this? Your woman? Did she kill you?" He slowly turned around as he felt the person closely behind him and the scenery faded out and the last thing he saw was black boots.

-~*End dream sequence*~-

Vegeta sat up in his bed sweat trickling from his brow. He looked at his surrounding and realized he was in his room. "Fuck!" He tossed the blanket that somehow got around him off, and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He glanced at the time, it was after midnight. He shook his head, he was supposed to go over that damn woman's house, not fall asleep.

But that dream, it was so real…He was about to see Kakarott's killer…that couldn't have been real. It was just a dream. The Prince stood up and watched a shiny gold ring fall from his lap and roll along the floor, stopping in front of the night stand. The moonlight danced upon it making it sparkle on the floor, like a prayer in a sea of sins.

He walked over to it and picked it up, examining the inside of it, it read: I love you Geta, always Kaka. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he held the ring. 

"It was real…"

"Yes it was." Vegeta turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Kakarott?" Goku walked closer to him and hugged his Prince tightly. 

"Yeah Geta?" Vegeta pushed Goku back slightly and looked at him, tracing a finger across the mans features.

"Are…are you dead?" Goku took Vegeta's hand removing the ring from it and staring at it, as if it was the first time he had seen it. The taller man smiled and brought Vegeta's hand to his lips kissing his fingers softly. Then taking his left hand and slipping the ring on his third finger.

"I bought this for you Vegeta…" The Prince smiled and looked at his hand.

"I know Kakarott." He looked at the other saiyajin for a long while, thinking of just what it was he wanted to say. There was so many things, but he just didn't know how. "Is this why? This ring? Is this why someone killed you? Who was it? Tell me."

Goku shook his head his raven mass flying all over the place. "I don't know who it was, I need your help. I need your help to figure out who killed me."

"So you, you are the one making me see things, dream things?" The taller saiyajin nodded.

Vegeta stared at the ring again and turned on his finger over and over, playing with it. "How come you don't have a halo?" Goku turned his back to Vegeta and a sigh escaped him.

"I'm not dead." Vegeta grunted in annoyance, at first he was confused now he was just angry. He grabbed Goku by the arm and spun him around.

"What do you mean?" 

"Come with me, Vegeta…."

"I will do no such thing. I demand you explain to me what the hell is go-" Before Vegeta could finish Goku touched his shoulder and instant transmissioned them someplace else.

"ing on!" Vegeta crossed his arms as he was standing in the middle of a mountainous valley. "What are we doing here?" Goku pointed straight ahead to a meditating Piccolo. Vegeta shrugged. "So what, it's the Namek, big deal."

"He knows a lot about this kinda stuff and maybe he can help us, explain to us what is going on, just go ask him." 

Vegeta's arms uncrossed and his nose tilted upwards. "I don't need his help. I can figure it out myself." 

"Vegeta…" Piccolo started as he opened his eyes and stood to his feet. "What brings you here? Now I know you didn't come all this way to belittle me, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were that bored." The Prince snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself Namek. Kakarott brought me here." 

Piccolo stared strangely at the little Prince. "What!" The tall namek walked closer to Vegeta.

"Goku? I don't see him."

Vegeta threw his arms in the air and turned to Kakarott. "He can't see you?" Goku shook his head and frowned.

"I think you're the only one who can see or hear me Geta."

"Is that so…" Vegeta said flatly. "So now I look like a lunatic, talking to myself…"

Piccolo ignored the one sided conversation he heard. "Although I do sense something different about you. You mind telling me what's going on?" It came out as more of a demand than a question which made the Prince scoff.

"Vegeta, please tell him…for me…maybe he can help us." Goku pleaded with his Prince. Vegeta shifted in his stance angrily. Of course he would tell the Namek. He wanted answers to, he just hated to admit he needed help, especially from the Namek But he guessed it was better than going to any of the other Z fighters.

So Vegeta told him the whole story from when he saw Kakarott on the floor, to the dream he had, and the ring he wore. Piccolo closed his eyes for a long while.

"Here's what I think your dealing with." He started looking for permission to proceed which was given with a nod of Vegeta's head.

"A doppelganger."

"Doppelganger? But I thought, they were only visible to their owner, I can see Kakarott?" 

"True, but some instances can change that. Doppelgangers tend to cause great confusion within a person and are often very evil…"

"No! I am not evil, Geta!" Goku protested. The Prince turned to him.

"I know that, your anything but…" He turned back to Piccolo. "How do you think this happened?"

"We all have a doppelganger. Some do nothing, just following us around, kind of like a shadow. They may show us things, visions, or dreams, sometimes they want revenge, and tend to feed their owner evil and malicious thoughts."

"I would never do that! I just want to know who killed me!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarott, I know calm down…" He rubbed the man's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him. Piccolo stared at him.

"Is Goku becoming upset?"

"I have it under control…just go on.."

"Fine. From everything you said. Goku has no halo, he appears when he wants, his ki is not the same, it seems to be a copy of your ki, mixed with very little of his. I believe that when he was being murdered, his doppelganger didn't die, but instead used instant transmission to go to your house. Once there he must have made you black out, then killed your doppelganger, replacing it with himself. And when you woke up from the black out he showed you a piece of his death by letting you see him bloody on the floor."

"That explains why his ki felt so familiar to me. So Kakarott is now my doppelganger?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, but even though he seems to be like the old Goku, doesn't mean he is. He has a need for vengeance now…he wants to search out who has killed him."

"Of course he does! So do I."

"Vegeta don't be foolish and listen to me! Goku could become dangerous to you. Doppelganger's are very emotional, jealous, and possessive and they often tire easily. You see Goku is always with you, It just takes a lot of his power for him to appear to you, and he needs to be able to recharge. He may use you to recharge, because you are powerful…"

"NO! I want to leave Geta…"

"Namek! You know Kakarott…you know he wouldn't do those things! He has been murdered and I will get my revenge. We will find out who killed him."

"Why don't you just use the Dragonballs and wish Goku back…"

"No, Vegeta…I need to know who killed me…"

Vegeta shook his head. "No Namek, I need to know who killed Kakarott!"

"Hn…So it begins…" Piccolo stated.

Goku touched Vegeta's shoulder in signal that he wanted to leave. Vegeta nodded.

"Of course, your stubborn, you will do what you want, regardless…when you feel like you have gotten in deep enough shit, you know where to find me."

Vegeta ignored his last comment as they faded out and seconds later appeared back in his bedroom.


	3. Burn

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing….except for the stuff that I do own…which of course, is not DBZ…

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY I LOVE'M!!! *hugs reviews* ^.~

p.s. I'm glad some of you agree w/ my Pepsi theory! ^.^

Nope I did not make up doppelgangers (me not smart enough to do that)…**here's the definition of Doppelganger:** Meaning "double walker" a doppelganger is a shadow-self that accompanies every human. Only the owner of a doppelganger can see it, otherwise it is invisible to human eyes. Dogs and cats have been known to see doppelgangers. Providing sympathetic company, a doppelganger almost always stands behind a person, and they cast no reflection in a mirror. They are prepared to listen and give advice to humans, either implanting ideas in their heads, or a sort of osmosis. It is said to be bad luck if it is seen, and rarely a doppelganger will make itself visible to friends or family, often causing great confusion. Doppelgangers can be mischievous and wicked.

Although I am generally using the concept of this definition, my doppelgangers are slightly different.

I want everyone to understand that this doppelganger is Goku, but not, b/c Goku is dead, but this is his doppelganger who holds all of his thoughts and emotions.

This chapter does have a lemon between two men (two very hot men)…so you were warned…

Now on with the story…..

****

Burn

Chapter 3 

Goku's strong hand gripped Vegeta's shoulder as they materialized back into his bedroom. The Prince instantly shrugged it off and began pacing. He was thinking…thinking of all that the Namek had said to him. Piccolo had no reason to lie to him, but he hadn't given him a good enough reason for him to believe either.

His blood rushed through his veins, heating him with that stupid feeling of confusion. How he now despised that emotion and the word, wishing he could eradicate them from human existence. He honestly did not believe that Kakarott would hurt him in any way, but at the same time, he felt unsure of what to believe. 

He knew one thing was certain. He wanted to find Kakarott's killer! That person he would make suffer. Suffer? No, that wasn't even his preferred word, something worse... torture... No, there was no word for how he felt, and how much he truly hated this person. He was betting that it was that damned onna of Kakarott's. She was highly jealous of all the time Kakarott had spent with the Prince.

If it was her, which he had a certain inkling that it was, he would take great pleasure in ripping her head off and feeding it to her throat. A slight smirk came to his sullen features as he played it all out in his mind. The thought seemed to calm his nerves. But he wasn't going to jump to conclusions, as much as he would like to destroy that hellion he had to find evidence first, shocking as it may seem, it might not even be her.

His brain wracked with angry curiosity at who this killer was. Who had dare murder his mate, his love? Who would lay a tainted finger on such perfect alabaster skin, ripping it without remorse? Did they enjoy watching his lover bleed before them, so help them if they did. His fist clenched making veins protrude through the bronze skin, as the color slightly paled in his fingertips.

They would pay, yes, and he enjoy watching them bleed, and they will know how it feels, feels to be on the receiving end of such pain, to awaken the fury that is Vegeta. How long must he wait to find out who this bastard was? 

How many backwards dreams, or bloodied visions from Kakarott would it take to find that someone who has ripped Kakarott's very essence from this earth? He licked at his dry lips and closed his eyes, his mind scanned over every person who knew Kakarott analyzing them, thinking of any motive that would push them to murder.

Suddenly Vegeta was kidnapped from his thoughts as sculpted arms drew him into a warm hug. His face pressed against Goku's chest. Slender finger's ran delicately through his flamed hair, massaging his scalp as they traveled. "Kakarott…"

Goku put a hand to the smaller saiyajins cheek and rubbed it. "Vegeta…you don't believe Piccolo do you? What he said about me, being evil…and all that other stuff?" Vegeta shook his head wrapping his arms around the burly man.

"No, I don't believe that. I don't think you have it in you to be evil." But did he really believe that? He wasn't sure himself. He knew the being before him wasn't the actual Kakarott, just his doppelganger only visible to him. He frowned at the thought. He was very happy to have Kakarott with him, but he did miss the real thing. He felt something was missing…not the same.

Part of him did just want to wish Kakarott back with the Dragonballs, wouldn't it just be easier that way? Maybe, just maybe he would remember his killer. He looked up at the man he loved who was staring down at him studying his face.

"Kakarott, the Dragonballs…" A finger went to his lips.

"Are not an option." Goku's voice was curt, yet soothing as his finger traced the outline of the Ouji's plump lips.

"Why?" His eyes questioned the younger mans unmovable decision.

"Because, right now we should focus on one thing at a time. You said we could search out my killer. We will get to the Dragonballs soon enough." Vegeta nodded as soft lips were pressed against his, and a smooth tongue licked at his bottom lip asking for entrance to that Royal mouth, which was granted almost instantly.

The two engaged in a kiss that seemed to light the dark room on fire, ember sparks danced around their features. What was it about this man that intoxicated the Prince so? Making him seem as if he were no where at all, except in Kakarott's arms.…Just the love of the other man blanketing him, with the slight touch of his lips he was mesmerized.

There was something different about this kiss though…it was somewhat addicting, a drug, that if potent enough, would have killed him. He never wanted it to end, he ran his finger's through Goku's wild hair, loving the feel of the raven mass, as it tickled his hand. The heat between the two flared defiantly as their kiss deepened and Goku lifted his Prince into his arms pressing his back against the wall.

He slipped his salmon colored tongue along Vegeta's neck, licking it roughly. Making the Ouji moan in pleasure, and wrap his arms around Goku's shoulders. Vegeta trailed kisses along Goku's cheek, slowly licking across his strong jaw line and nibbling at his corded neck. He felt strong hands grip his shirt in the back, ripping at the cloth, exposing excellent tanned skin. 

The torn shirt fell to the floor with an unheard thud. The Prince was suddenly assaulted with lingering kisses across his muscled chest, Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's waist and threw his head back slightly at the feeling that was taking him over.

His left hand gripped tightly into Kakarott's hair while his other arm was wrapped securely around his shoulders. Goku's lava tongue, that was indeed injecting him with the poison of lust burned it's way back up to his lips, capturing the Prince for a passionate kiss. Tongues fought each other, not for dominance, but for love, desire, the taste, they wanted to taste each other inside and out.

The taller saiyajin walked backwards until he bumped into the bed falling back into it, with Vegeta landing over him, on his hips. Kakarott smiled. "Right where I want you…" The burly saiyajin ejected as his hand caressed Vegeta's arms and traveled it's way to the midsection of his pants, his fingers stopping over a silver button.

His fingers fiddled with the contraption until he undid it, and unzipped Vegeta's pants. The Prince groaned in anticipation, he wished Kakarott would just rip them off, like he usually ripped off everything. He stood over Goku, quickly removing the bothersome jeans, kicking them aside.

Goku's hand ran up Vegeta's muscled leg and hooked a finger through his black boxer's slowly bringing them down, allowing the Prince's fully erect member to spring free becoming face to face with Goku. The wild haired saiyajin smiled as Vegeta kicked his boxer's off of his leg, and the stiff member bounced deliciously in front of Goku's face.

Goku moved with lightning speed removing his own clothes and tossing them anywhere and everywhere. He slowly pressed his cheek against the warm length, which seemed to be throbbing with need. He slid his face across it until his lips connected with the tip of the head and his tongue darted out licking at the slit.

He heard Vegeta's breath shift as his tongue connected with the sensitive skin, then he felt Vegeta's hand on his head gripping at his hair. Goku's mouth opened slowly, taking in his Prince, bit by bit, until he swallowed him whole. Vegeta let out a hoarse moan as the man below him sucked expertly gripping one of his buttocks in his hands squeezing it.

Goku's other hand went to gently massage the sac that was underneath the rigid length. The Ouji threw his head back with a groan. Goku's mouth slid on and off of Vegeta's swollen shaft at a rather fast pace. He felt the Prince shake at his sensations. One of Vegeta's hands went to Goku's shoulder, applying a lot of pressure on it, as he strained to hold himself up, as the beautiful man below him sucked the life out of him.

Goku removed his mouth from Vegeta, as a whimper filled the air, and Vegeta bucked his hips into his mate's face. Goku slid his hands up the Prince's legs, making the man shiver, and gripped his hips pulling him down onto the bed and pinning him there.

He pressed his nose against Vegeta's as his tongue darted out over the other's lips.

Vegeta's arms went up and around Goku's neck as he stared into those endless orbs that lusted after him.

"Kakarott…" he said breathlessly, making Goku dip his hips lower grinding their erections together.

"Hm?" he purred into the Ouji's ear. Vegeta tried to control his urges for just a moment, so he could speak, without his voice going out on him.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on finding the killer…?" Goku's head leaned against Vegeta's as he licked the Prince's cheek, tasting the salty fiery essence.

"We will, but I need you right now…" He bit at the cheek that he licked and nipped his way down to a pert nipple, which he took between his teeth and grinded it softly. His long fingers traveled up from the side of his buttocks over a smooth dip of his hip and traced delicious abs, up to his free nipple pinching it, then he caressed his face and grabbed his ear between two fingers playing with it.

If Vegeta had asked a question before he surely didn't remember, as all coherent thought flew right out of the window. His mind blazed with the god that was before him, ravishing him with his very fingertips. He felt Kakarott's hand on his member stroking slow, so very slow. His mind screamed in ecstasy.

A beautiful face closed in on him capturing his lips with a kiss that could have singed anyone else to ashes. The hand the was playing with his ear trailed slowly across his strong jaw line and two fingers were pressed against their lips. Kakarott still kissed him as he squeezed his finger's inside Vegeta's mouth, both of their tongues licking at the slender treats.

The Prince moaned as the digits were removed and replaced at his entrance. Slowly Goku pressed his fingers inside of his Ouji, making the man below him squirm with need. He felt the larger man's face press against his ear as a breathy whisper lingered along that delicate area. "I want you…"

His tongue flicked across his lobe. He bucked his hips and Goku began grinding into him. He felt that his skin alone could start the very blankets on fire he was so hot. His skin pricked with desire, as beads of cinnamon sweat dripped off of his luscious body. He turned his head and met Goku's lips with his own, kissing the desire of his life.

"You can have me…" The Ouji whispered back.

The finger's were removed and he felt a swollen member pressed against his ready entrance. Goku sat himself up gripping the Prince's slender waist as a primal growl shook from his throat. He pushed his way inside of the tight space that was calling out to him, setting his very breathe on fire.

When he was all of the way in he took a moment to adjust, staring at his Prince, Vegeta stared right back at him a little smirk gracing his lips as Goku drew out him and teased his entrance with the head of his length, rubbing at it harshly, but not pushing inside.

Vegeta, growled and moaned at his tormenting lover, scratching at his thighs in retaliation. "Kakarott…stop…teasing…" The Ouji bucked up at him causing the stiffness to go inside of him and he moaned out as Goku threw his head back and slammed the rest of the way inside his Prince with a guttural roar.

He continued fully leaving the warmness and slamming back into it with deadly force. His nails dug into Vegeta's hip bones as he pushed harder into him.

"Ka..ka..!" Vegeta screamed as he wrapped his legs around Goku's waist pulling himself closer to the gorgeous saiyajin.

Vegeta threw his head from side to side as the steel rod known as Goku slammed into him again and again, mercilessly. A hand he thought to be permanently melted to his hip bone moved to his face grabbing his chin, turning Vegeta's head out of the pillow and to Goku's face.

"Look at me Vegeta…" He leaned in for a kiss on his swollen lips. "Your so beautiful."

The Prince stared at Kakarott's lust painted eyes, as white dust danced before his vision exploding in a cloud of stars as Goku grabbed Vegeta's erection into his hand, stroking it fastly. His eyes fought not to close at the sensations that were invading him. He loved to look at Kakarott, he needed it. He was so primal, so demanding, the Prince liked it.

"Say it…" Goku purred as he rode his Prince hard, his length rubbing against those tight hot walls of Vegeta, hitting the spot that made the Ouji writhe in pain and indescribable pleasure. "Say my name…my Prince…scream it…"

Vegeta's head began to toss in the pillow again at the sound of Goku's seductive voice. His body couldn't scream, it couldn't do anything but concentrate on the powerful force that was driving inside of him.

Goku looked at his writhing Ouji and smiled. "Say" Thrust. "My…" Another thrust and kiss on the cheek. "Name…" He thrusted grabbing tightly to Vegeta's hips.

Vegeta's mouth opened as an array of wonderful feelings hit him at once. He was afraid to scream, afraid to say inaudible words, but his voice left him on command of Kakarott's request.

"Ka..ka..rott!…Nnnngghhhaaa…fuck….harder…" Goku smiled and nodded.

"Anything for my Prince." His thrusts became faster and harder as he stared down at Vegeta whose mouth was slightly open, he leaned down kissing his Prince sucking on his tongue forcefully, which resulted in Vegeta spilling himself all over Goku's hand. The burly saiyajin brought the finger's to his mouth licking them clean.

"Mmmm…" He closed his eyes at the heavenly taste and he too finished, his seed overflowing inside of his Prince as he yelled out in pleasure. "Ve..gee..tahhhhh!" He continued to push until he was fully sated and fell on top of the Ouji, who licked his cheek and kissed it.

Goku rolled onto his side pulling Vegeta into his arms and closing his eyes. "I love you Vegeta." He said kissing the back of the man's neck. 

"I love you too…" Vegeta closed his eyes listening to the heavy breathing of his mate as it got lighter and easier until he slowly fell asleep.

************************************************************************

The Prince woke up to a quiet knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes with a balled fist and sat up pulling the blankets off of him. He looked down forgetting he was naked, and pulled the blankets right back up.

"Vegeta?" A small voice came. "Are you awake?" 

He coughed and cleared his throat, running a hand through his tousled hair. 

"Yes… come in…" He looked to his side lifting up the blanket and sighed. Kakarott was not there. Where was he? He fell back on the pillow as the doorknob of his room turned and a blue haired woman walked in.

She strode over to his bed pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her hands together.

"I was just wanting to see how you were holding up, since you never showed up at ChiChi's I was worried about you." He stared at her for a moment, she looked truly shaken up, but then again, she had known Kakarott her whole life. He patted the edge of his bed.

"Sit." She did so pressing her hands in her lap and staring at the floor. "I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" He said examining her face closely. She looked tired.

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine, I have my lab to keep me busy." She coughed into one of her hands.

"Hn." 

"Uh, well. I came to tell you that, his…Goku's funeral is tomorrow afternoon." Vegeta cringed at the words. Anger heated his cheeks a little, he thought of the killer for a moment and could hardly wait to destroy the person. 

"Vegeta?"

He looked up at her. "Hm?"

"Did you get into a fight?" She said touching his cheek and neck where Kakarott had bit him, and she noted that his sides looked bruised and badly scratched. He only blushed for a long while turning his head from hers.

"No, Onna, no fight…I did some pretty rigorous training…"

"Oh…ok." She smiled lightly and stood up. "I will be in my lab if you need me." She turned and walked out of the door closing it behind her.

He watched her go and then ripped the blankets off himself to see if Kakarott was under there, he wasn't.

"Kakarott?!" He yelled. He stood up and studied the room for a moment then decided to put some clothes on. He slipped a blue shirt over his head when he remembered something Piccolo said. The voice replayed in his mind. _"You see Goku is always with you, It just takes a lot of his power for him to appear to you, and he needs to be able to recharge. He may use you to recharge, because you are powerful…"_

He stood still for a moment as if contemplating a decision. "Kakarott, I know your still in here, your just to weak to show yourself…" Vegeta whirled in another direction as he felt a warm breath assault his neck. "If that's the case, you can use me...use me to recharge…"


	4. Spark, Flicker, and Explode!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know I live for them…*sobs* it's sad but true…I need them to survive!!!!!

I want to especially thank Macha sooooo much for all the information she provided! You rock!!!

Spark, Flicker, and Explode! 

Ch. 4

The Prince felt a warm tongue lick at the side of his face. 

"Kakarott…? Did you hear what I said?" He stood in silence as he waited for the other saiyajin to answer him. His arms crossed as felt the cool breeze of Kakarott surround him, kissing him.

"Yes…" came the soft purr against his sensitive ears. It made the hair on his neck rise. Vegeta really hated waiting like this, why didn't the man just recharge, or whatever it was he had to do. Why was he playing these childish games? Then again…this was Kakarott he was taking about… He mentally rolled his eyes.

He threw his arms to his sides and let out a little snort, that when finished was decorated with a smirk. "Fine Kakarott, you can stay out here and whirl around the room blowing kisses to yourself. I, for one, am going to take a shower." With that said the Prince directed his legs to escort him to the bathroom.

He flicked on the light and removed the blue shirt and jeans he had just recently put on. Folding them neatly and laying the clothing atop the counter. He then walked over to the bathtub turning on the warm water, watching as it poured into the porcelain surface below him. His finger's played under the stream, waiting for the temperature he liked, and decided it would be more relaxing for him to take a soak in the tub, rather than a shower.

Why didn't Kakarott just answer him anyway? What was recharging? How did it happen? It couldn't be _that _bad, could it? The namek did say it would take some of his power, but he had power to spare, didn't he? Besides, he kind of liked the fact that he would be supplying the 'mighty Kakarott' with some of his ki. He slipped himself into the now half filled tub and leaned his head back. He was feeling rather sluggish after the round of love making him and the taller saiyajin had just finished.

He closed his eyes and found that he was biting his bottom lip at his sudden onslaught of thoughts about the whole recharging process. He continued to slowly drift underwater until his body was fully submerged. After a moment of relaxation he pushed himself back up and ran his hands through his hair squeezing the excess water from it, rubbing a hand across his face to get the water out of his eyes. Crystal beads traveled down his well sculpted body making their journey back to the tub from which they came. His skin would have glistened in the light, if it was on. 

He blinked…the bathroom light was off…he didn't remember when he did that. Probably because he didn't. He reached his foot to the faucet and turned off the still running water, staring silently at the bathroom doorway. It was still closed. He grunted to himself as he started to stand, when suddenly little sparks of light began dancing around the room. The Prince, not really knowing what to do, sat back down as he watched dozens of candles light, one after the other.

Illuminating the once briefly dark room.

"Kakarott?" A hand brushed across his damp cheek, slowly, tracing his firm jaw line. The Prince closed his eyes at the sensation. Strong hands cupped Vegeta's face luring him, drawing him, to the living fantasy that was Kakarott. 

He could feel the sparks from the candles on his wet skin. The only sounds were the little tear drops of moisture that fell from bronze skin plopping back into the water. Vegeta's lips connected with a pair equally soft as his. He jerked away to find Kakarott before him.

"Okay…" came the remark from the handsome face before him. Vegeta looked at him with question marks dangling in his eyes. How, was he able to appear like this. He thought Kakarott's power had been spent. 

"Okay…?" Was all Vegeta managed to say.

"You know, recharge, yeah I will use you." He laughed goofily and made an attempt to scratch the back of his head, but Vegeta caught his hand and brought it back to his face leaning into it.

"Kakarott…" He looked at the other saiyajin, not really knowing what to say. He was ready and willing to give Kakarott all the power he needed. "How are you able to appear like this?"

"I summoned the last of my energy that's how." He smiled, his hands never leaving Vegeta's face as he leaned close to kiss the Ouji, Vegeta pulled back again.

"How do we do this?" 

Goku closed his eyes as if concentrating and Vegeta felt the heat within him rise. It started soft at first, like feathers caressing him…then it moved to feeling as if he was being poked with needles all over his tanned skin. He knew what it felt like to give another ki, and that was what he felt…his power leaving him, draining away. But this time he had not complained about it, as he had in the past, on so many occasions when Kakarott had needed the power of the Z fighters… but did it willingly and did not mind.

He strained to see, looking at Kakarott who was absorbing his power with a grim smile. A smile he had never known 'Goku' to wear, but then again he couldn't really see all that well with Kakarott's hands squeezing his face. Hands that drained his ki, but hands he never wanted to leave him either. His back arched as his ki, taken from him surged through his body like a wild power line flickering all over the place.

A yellow glow encased them both as the ki heated around them, entering Goku's body. It wasn't painful just irritating in a ticklish kind of way. 

He felt as if the only thing that was holding him up was Goku's hands on his face, maybe he just wanted to feel that way. Knowing Kakarott was so near him, comforted him, and the Ouji gave a weak smile, as he felt Kakarott almost jerk, like he was forcing himself to stop. The heat around them dissipated and he felt himself being carried out of the bathroom.

Vegeta smacked at Goku's arms until he had wriggled himself out of the tight grasp, as Goku chuckled at his Prince.

"I do know how to walk! I think I have told you that, on more than one occasion. You might want to remember it, for future reference." Vegeta stated, while entering his bedroom.

"Do you know how to get dressed too?" Goku questioned the naked Prince. Vegeta blushed, but grunted away his embarrassment as he slipped on some silk pajama bottoms.

"Of course baka! Remember I was taking a ba- …" The Prince shook his royal head, this was pointless, and he became bored of it that quickly, so instead he fell back on his bed and let out a sigh. Kakarott always knew how to get a rise out of him. He leaned his head to the side to stare at Goku, who was staring back at him, smiling.

Smiling like the innocent baka he was. He wanted to find the killer…gods…how long was it going to take? The cops were on the case, but how reliable were they? They hadn't even questioned the Prince yet, not that he cared, because he planned on finding the heartless bastard who killed Kakarott himself, and repaying them for what they did…

He pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows to look at his mate that was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you jerk like that? Did it hurt you, did you get enough power?" Vegeta questioned. Goku nodded and smiled again.

"Yeah, I got enough. I jerked because I thought maybe I was taking too much from you. I didn't want to hurt or deplete you."

Vegeta snorted that response away. He was no weakling, and he was far from being depleted.

"Do you sleep?" 

Goku shook his head. "No, not really. It's more like, I can rest, never really sleep…" He played with the end of the blankets as he spoke.

"Hn…what about eat? Are you hungry?"

Again he shook his head. Vegeta felt sad and angry at the same time. The person before him, looked exactly like Goku… yet did not eat or sleep, but he did fuck him…it was strange and somewhat frightening. 

"I really don't have a need for food." Vegeta nodded, it did make sense, but at the same time it didn't. No need for food, but a need for sex? Why was he questioning this, or complaining for that matter? Sex was a very good thing.

Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta who was now playing with the drawstring of his pants.

"Vegeta…what are you thinking?" The Prince looked up at him letting go of the strings and concentrated on the face before him. The rage that consumed him was unbearable and the confusion that accompanied it was even worse. Some small part of him, still worried, worried that maybe he killed Kakarott…but he often threw that thought out of the window…he had no reason to kill the man…did he? He felt like a broken record.

But then again, was that why this rage consumed him? The need to find Kakarott's killer…not only to destroy the person who took the life of his mate, but to prove the thoughts he had about himself were wrong…that he was not a cold blooded murderer. He thought of the dream he had and remembered the black boots, and was happy to say he did not own a pair…but that really meant nothing to him. It still did not comfort him.

He felt the larger saiyajin move behind him rubbing his shoulders. His head automatically rolled back at the sensations, and it was then he realized how tired he was. His eyes closed slightly as he fought off sleep.

"Vegeta?"

"I'm fine Kakarott." His voice came out thick and husky glazed with a sort of exhaustion that only Goku could notice.

"No you're not Geta, and you never answered my question, did I take too much of your power? I didn't mean too if I did." He said applying a kiss to the top of his Ouji's head.

"No, Kakarott, it's ok. I'm just tired, that's all." He leaned back into Goku's chest as strong arms wrapped securely around him. Goku's upper body rumbled with what seemed like purrs, but a little more fierce as he stroked Vegeta's side and rocked him unknowingly.

"Geta, you wanna tell me what you were thinking before?"

"No." Goku gave a half whine half sigh and decided it would be best to give up. He laid back on the bed and rolled Vegeta onto his side, pulling the blankets over both of them, and wrapping his arms around Vegeta pulling him so close he face was smashed into Goku's neck.

"Kakarott…I would like to be able to breathe…" Goku laughed hesitantly and let his little Prince go, with room enough for breathing. He trailed his fingers down Vegeta's body until he reached his slender hands and interlaced his finger's with the Ouji's, smiling when he felt the ring that was on Vegeta's finger. He was happy the Prince wore it, and wore it with such pride.

"I love you Vegeta…" but there was no response back, because the fatigued Prince was already asleep. Goku closed his eyes and smiled.

~|**Dream Sequence**|~

Vegeta grabbed his head, it was an understatement to say that he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes to see he was kneeling on the ground. What the ground or room looked like would have to wait until his head stopped spinning.

He leaned forward cautiously as his hand instinctively reached out before him latching onto a soft surface, that he pulled closely to his face sniffing it as his eyes came into focus. His bedroom? 

He slowly stood to his feet, what was he doing in his bedroom? A noise made him turn his head to a dark corner in his room. His eyes squinted as he saw two shadowed figures. One was laying across the floor and the other was hovering over.

He walked closer and realized he didn't like what he saw. He, or someone that looked exactly like him, was laying on the floor bleeding, for what it looked like to be a long time, the rug was soaked. And again backwards…it was going backwards. This obviously couldn't be true because he had never been on the floor like this bleeding. He would definitely remember something that bloody.

The blood removed itself from the floor filling the body of the once slain Prince…he turned behind him to see another body on the floor like the first…it was him..two of him? What did this mean? Wait…didn't Piccolo say Kakarott's doppelganger killed his…then maybe the bloodied one on the floor was his doppelganger. And the other him on the floor was when he blacked out.

He watched as his mirror image wobbled to it's feet. He tried to look at the face of Kakarott's doppelganger, but he was well shaded. He thought the man to be smirking, but wasn't sure. He wasn't really keeping his gaze on anything in particular. He hated this, and he hated reliving it. Yes he wanted to see Kakarott's killer, but what was this, this was pointless! He could learn nothing from it. He watched as the curtains were sucked in and out of an open window by a strong breeze. 

He contemplated jumping out of that window and flying away from the horrid scene. He could do that, it was his dream, he could do anything he wanted. He had control of his own dreams, didn't he!? "Of course I do!" He yelled, as he commanded his feet forward, but yet he didn't move, and maybe he didn't truly want to. Why did things have to be so insane, why couldn't he just see the killer, why was everything one big damn puzzle after another…why…

A loud explosion caught his attention, and he turned to see a bright massive wave of blue light, being sucked out of doppelganger Vegeta's body and back into two properly placed hands at Kakarott's side. "!AH em ah em aK" 

It was a very well aimed attack…It looked as though he was only aiming for Vegeta, and he did not miss. That was quite disturbing…even though it wasn't really him, it was his doppelganger. He stepped back as he saw what looked like a last attempt ki blast bounce off Kakarott's body and absorb itself back into doppelganger Vegeta's palm. 

He seemed to stare, as time passed so slowly, unintelligible words were exchanged through the doppelgangers. Slowly a physical fight was coming into play, punches were retracted from each other's faces and stomachs. He frowned…his doppelganger had really put up a fight, and why not…it was part of him, wasn't it?

Only the strong survived Vegeta thought, he had said it many times before, but now it had a different meaning. Who knew there was a battle going on between two invisible forces he had never even known existed. 

~|**End Dream Sequence**|~

"Dad!" He was being shaken lightly. "Time for breakfast." Vegeta opened eyes to see his purple haired son staring down at him. A growl escaped his throat as he sat up glaring at Trunks.

"Was I just sleeping, when you woke me up?" Trunks was confused by this question but answered his father anyway.

"Uh…yeah?…"

"And I'm awake now?" Trunks was feeling more than a little uneasy.

"Yeah…"

"You woke me for breakfast?"

"Yup."

"Will there be food after this day?" Trunks scratched his head.

"Of course…"

"I was just making sure…seeing as how this is the first time I have been woken for breakfast. I thought the world may be ending…or worse Kakarott was downstairs."

Trunks laughed nervously as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Now that we got to the bottom of that, can you get out, I would like to finish sleeping."

He said throwing his head back into the pillow. He didn't see why it was so damned important, no one ever woke him up before, for breakfast. The food wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. 

"Sorry dad, but Mom was worried, seeing that it is now 10:30 a.m. and you usually wake up at 6:00 in the morning."

Vegeta turned his head back out of the pillow to look at his son as he spoke.

"I am well aware of what I do, but thank you for the daily report. I like to sleep in once in awhile, it is rare, but not abnormal. Tell that Mother of yours to add that into her Vegeta reports next time she decides to send you to fetch me." Trunks stared back at him and nodded.

"Sorry …I will have Mom save a few plates for you." He said walking out.

"Hn…" He did not feel like getting out of bed this day, and Trunks just had to wake him up. He guessed he considered it a good thing, it's not like he was having the most intriguing of dreams.

He looked next to him and noted he couldn't see Kakarott, but did feel his presence. He figured the saiyajin doppelganger liked to show himself at night more so than day time. He sat all the way up as he thought of his recent dream. What did it mean to him and how could that lead him to find Kakarott's killer? 

Vegeta had yet to ask himself or even care why Kakarott's doppelganger had killed his. Should he care? Was it that big of a deal? It's not like he was attached to, or even knew his doppelganger ever existed, and yet some part of him laughed…even his doppelganger couldn't defeat Kakarott's…but he needed the Ouji to recharge. So it was two sided, or so he told himself. 

Did Vegeta's doppelganger have a right to live? Was it just like him? Did it hold feelings as Kakarott's doppelganger did? 

But he deluded himself…he loved Kakarott so much, it was a blinding love, and he knew this was the only way, the only way for Kakarott to communicate with him. Saiyajin's were all about survival of the fittest, even their doppelgangers…He grunted at himself, he was making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. If he really wanted to know the answer he could ask the Namek…he would probably know.

But it would be hard, Kakarott would have his defense up, after what Piccolo said last time…he doubted Kakarott would ever want to visit him again.

There was a light tapping at Vegeta's door and he growled at it, when that didn't work and the tapping continued he finally answered. "What!?"

"Can I come in?" Came the soft voice of the blue haired genius.

He paused for a moment before answering and stared at the door. 'No you can't come in, now get the fuck away and leave me the hell alone!' Ok, so he wasn't really going to say that, but he felt like it.

He was tired and he was upset…he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"You will anyway so let's not delay the inevitable." The door opened and Bulma appeared with a dark blue suit in her left hand and a pair of black dress shoes, and a blue tie in her right.

"Well I was thinking about it…and I thought you might not have any clothes for such an occasion." He swallowed hard as he looked at the clothes she was holding.

"The funeral.." His voice came out softer than he expected. No, he didn't forget, but he was hoping it wasn't real. It was a stupid thing to hope for, but he did.

She handed the clothes too him and he took them and nodded at her.

"Yeah, the funeral. Remember it's at 2:00, ok?" 

"Hn." 

"Ok, um…well are you hungry yet? I can bring you up something."

"No."

"Are you ok Vegeta?" She reached out and grabbed his left hand. He felt Kakarott's ki stir.

"Of course I'm fine! What kind of question is that?"

"Well, it's a good question, considering you were very close to Goku!" She said squeezing his palm. "Hey Vegeta!!!! Are you wearing a ring?"

She pulled his hand closer to her as he yanked it away.

"Awww come on lemme see!!! I never saw you wear a ring before, your gold tipped boots and flashy battle gear is the closest thing to jewelry I have seen you wear. Where did you get it? Hm? Who gave it to you?" He heard a growl escape Kakarott's throat almost like an animal trying to protect it's child, and his ki spiked again. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand back into hers and stared at the ring.

"It's very nice looking…whose it from a secret girlfriend?"

"No!"

She took his ring finger and quickly slipped the ring off of him inspecting it, as a jeweler would. "This is nice!" Vegeta nodded and held his hand out.

"Thank you, now give it back."

Faster than one could blink an eye he saw Bulma knocked to the floor.

"Kakarott!!"

"Vegeta!!! Why did you push me like that???" Bulma screamed.

Goku materialized in front of him.

"She didn't have to take the ring off of you Vegeta…"

"Well!!! Answer me why did you push me???" She stared at him with intense blue eyes. "Hey did you say Goku? Did Goku give you this ring? No wonder you're all sad, sappy and devastated about his death. You love him!" She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily, as Vegeta frowned only wishing she would get out. "But you didn't have to push me, it's not like I was going to steal the ring.." She said handing it back but not before reading the inscription.

"Oh…" Her eyes almost seemed to sadden. "You two really did love each other…did ChiChi know?" A low growl freed itself from Kakarott's mouth and Vegeta only snorted.

"No one knew." He slipped it back on his ring finger. "Now get out." He said calmly hoping Kakarott didn't try to push her or anything worse.

"Fine, but if you ever need anyone to talk to Vegeta, I will always be here." She said walking through the doorway with a little smile on her face. "I can't believe you and Goku…"

"Hn." Vegeta turned to Goku and stared at him. "Why did you push her?"

"Vegeta, I'm sorry…you know how I get. I have always felt a strong need to protect you…"

"From her! She is a weakling…Kakarott…" Goku reached his arm out to touch Vegeta's hair and stroked it gently. He leaned forward kissing Vegeta's lips, licking them as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Vegeta, I really am sorry. But we really can't trust anyone, any of these people could be my killer." Vegeta nodded Kakarott was right, anybody could be the killer, but Bulma? He wasn't sure, but he did trust Kakarott. That he was sure of. "I love you. Will you forgive me." Vegeta sighed and sucked in a breath or two as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Yes Kakarott, you're forgiven…" 

************************************************************************

I also just want to give special thanks to those who took their time to review: JayGoose, Miss Jinny, CrazyGurl, Hecate18, Getarian, The Chaos Theory, Drea, SarkyWoman, Blu, Naruto_Kenshin, KitKat, PixelGoddess, DarkPrincess3, Macha,

MidnightMoon, Card63, Kenshin-gotenks, Majin Bulma, A-drop-of-rain, Evil blue Onna, and if I forgot anyone, I thank you too!


	5. The Games You Play

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Thanks for the reviews!!!!! ^.^ I always love them! Sorry for taking so long to update! 

Since I made you guys wait so long I put up 2 chapters so enjoy!

-Last time- "Vegeta, I really am sorry. But we really can't trust anyone, any of these people could be my killer." Vegeta nodded Kakarott was right, anybody could be the killer, but Bulma? He wasn't sure, but he did trust Kakarott. That he was sure of. "I love you. Will you forgive me." Vegeta sighed and sucked in a breath or two as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
"Yes Kakarott, you're forgiven…"   


Chapter 5

The Games You Play

Kakarott disappeared once again, when he heard that he was forgiven. Which left Vegeta standing next to the side of the bed still feeling desperately tired.

All he wanted to do was lay back down, put his head on his pillow, pull the blanket over his head and fall asleep. But he didn't, instead he looked at the suit that he had laid neatly across the bed and sighed at it. 

Kakarott's funeral…He had lived through many peoples deaths mostly ones which he caused. He had died many times himself, and lived through and suffered the destruction of his race and planet, but nothing shook him to the core as the death of his mate did. 

He felt a cold heat surround him at the thought…the killer. Thought of Kakarott's words…it was true he couldn't trust anyone and he wouldn't. Any one of those idiots could have murdered Kakarott, but why? He hoped the funeral would prove to be a place for clues.

He had never been to a funeral, it was a human tradition. The humans were upset with the thought of having to lay Kakarott to rest this day, but they needed it for some type of closure. He was upset with what had happened to Kakarott. How his life was wrongfully taken from him.

He was upset at the whole situation. It was guaranteed to him that the killer would be at the funeral. Probably celebrating and mourning their sick and twisted victory. This person had defeated the mighty Kakarott. Vegeta knew his mate had to have trusted this person a great deal. How that angered him to no end.

Trust them with his very life…the life they took away from him. Meaning it was one of his friends or family members. It almost hurt him to think that any of those very people would feel as if they needed to justify their love and obsession with Kakarott by taking his life. _His_ mate's life. 

He paused his current thought, realizing his mind had come to the conclusion that Kakarott was killed because the killer was obsessed with him. That made icy shivers pirouette down his back. 

He had always been obsessed with Kakarott, but not to the point that he would kill him. No. He slapped a hand over his face and wiped it down. That was not true, he had wanted to defeat the man any way possible, but that was then, not now. He hadn't cared about defeating Kakarott in years. He just wouldn't do something like that, but who would, who could? 

He imagined the killer sitting there. At the funeral, in one of the hard folding chairs, clad in black, sunglasses splashed across _it's_ face. 

Fake tears, or maybe even real ones for the guilt _it _must feel about murdering Kakarott. The bastard would probably be watching everyone to see if anyone was watching or suspecting them. Fidgeting, continuously brushing at _it's_ pants or skirt. Then _it_ will go and throw a flower on Kakarott's casket, smiling, as that flower symbolizes Kakarott's defeat, like another knife across his throat. 

Vegeta will seethe knowing that that the tainted flower will be in that grave with Kakarott…the same hands that killed him… Then the killer will be so pleased to see everyone sad, and crying…_It_ will get pleasure from everyone's pain, because they had pain. 

It will talk to people, _it_ will have disgustingly real emotion…People will believe this person actually loved Kakarott…_It _will say kind words to ChiChi, about her loss, with a secret venom that no one will hear. 

Then _it_ will go to Gohan and Goten and say what a great man their father was as if no one knew that. This monster will mingle and sip on wine or whatever drink is available at the little get together that would come after the funeral. Lastly they will turn to Vegeta… and smirk. 

A smirk that says '_I know_,' I know you loved him, I know you were with him, why do you think I killed him? I wanted him too. I loved him more, he really belonged to me, but you, _Vegeta_, took him away…_It_ will hate Vegeta and pity him for the loss of his mate. Then laugh that the mighty Prince of Saiyajins never saved his beloved. 

He snorted , and buried his thoughts within himself then opened his eyes, not even noticing that he had closed them. 

He would do whatever possible to avenge his mate.

He stretched and ran a hand through his thick hair, didn't worry that he couldn't see Kakarott, he felt his energy in the room, and knew he was conserving it.

That made him smile slightly. He walked over to his bathroom, flicked on the light yawned, then rubbed at his shoulder as he stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't look as tired as he felt.

"Hey!" Kakarott said appearing and sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Yes?" Vegeta looked at him. Admiring the beauty, the flawless pale features that created this man before him and he smiled. He stared at dark ebony eyes that held a sparkle, yet had a dim glow of something unfamiliar. Something he never noticed in Kakarott's eyes before.

He looked away and back at his own face, not really staring at it just pretending to as he waited for the other to talk.

"Do we have to live here?" Vegeta cleared his throat and traced a finger around the sink. No, they didn't have to live here, but all his clothes and stuff were here, his children were here. The gravity chamber was here also. And again there was just something strange in his voice in his eyes… He tried to seem innocent but it seemed to be tainted.

"You don't have to live here."

Kakarott seemed offended by the remark, but seemed to bite back anything rude he wanted to say.

"But Vegeta, I have to live where you live because I am your doppelganger. Sooooo I kinda have to go everywhere you do." He looked at Kakarott who had also started to trace the sink with his finger, as if copying his movements. He wondered what went through his mind sometimes.

"Where do you suggest we live?"

Vegeta opened the reflective surface grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. 

Kakarott watched him as he slowly, perfectly brought the brush across his teeth not getting toothpaste anywhere outside of his lips or mouth and he grinned. 

"You could ask Bulma for a capsule house."

Vegeta turned to him brush still in his mouth, he removed it rinsed it clean. Grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filled it with water, took a drink spit it out, then wiped his face off on a towel.

"I could do a lot of things. What is wrong with living here?" Goku hopped off of the counter and walked behind Vegeta. Wrapping his arms around the smaller figure and loving the warm feel of him.

"I just don't trust _these_ people."

The Prince snorted and looked in the mirror and remembered Kakarott didn't have a reflection, so he turned his head and looked back at him.

"_These_…people…you say that as if you haven't known them your whole life. As if they are a sickness. I will remind you that 'these people' you are speaking of are my family"

Kakarott kissed the back of his head and turned Vegeta to face him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just, I want to feel safe."

He stared up at the taller one and sighed.

"You don't feel safe here?"

"No Vegeta, I only feel safe when I am around you. And you alone."

"Fine." He was in no mood to argue, especially today. Kakarott always had a certain way about him that he would continue to annoy the Prince until he got just what he wanted.

Goku smiled and squeezed Vegeta.

"So we can move?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Vegeta." A light kiss was applied to his cheek.

"My children will want to visit."

"I know and they can."

"I know." Vegeta breathed heavily. He wanted to keep Kakarott happy, and he most definitely wanted the man to feel safe. He loved him and wanted to protect him. The least he could do was…move out.

"So when are you going to ask her?"

Persistent wasn't he.

"Today Kakarott, I will ask her today. Does that please you?" It was said sarcastically but Goku didn't seem to mind one bit as he started to talk again.

"Ok great! When can we move out?"

"Don't push me baka."

"Sorry Vegeta." He said hugging his mate tightly and kissing his lips. Then going invisible again.

Five minutes later, after washing his face and whatnot Vegeta was walking out of the bathroom. The thought of his doppelganger crossed his mind and he wondered if any part of him had changed because his doppelganger died. The thought was short lived as he slipped off his pajama pants and kicked them to the nearest corner of his room. It didn't really matter if he made a mess because he was moving out anyway.

Then he walked over to the bed where his suit was laid out, and he started to get dressed. 

"Vegeta…" A breathy whisper hit his ear. His fingers froze on the button of his dress shirt as he waited for Kakarott to say something else, but didn't. He loved to play at these games…Whispering in Vegeta's ear, breathing subtly on his neck. Trying to make the Ouji want him. 

He did, Vegeta always wanted him, whether he did this or not. But it felt like more than that…like it wasn't a game to the other man, but something much deeper. Was he trying to see if Vegeta would do anything for him? Stop getting dressed…wait for the other to talk…be some sort of obedient little Prince. Fuck him right before he attended Kakarott's funeral…no he would not do that. Never…

He forced the thoughts out, because they were hurting his brain. And why! Why did it seem he thought of Kakarott and his doppelganger as two separate people, yet he would do anything for the invisible force whispering in his ear. It was silly because they were one in the same. He was becoming his own contradiction. All the questions he had just asked he had the answers to. Out..out..out…he pushed the thoughts out.

"Kakarott?"

"Vegeta…" He felt the hot breath hit his lips and he closed his eyes letting his fingers drop from his buttons. He felt rough hands on his chest pulling at his shirt, and he thought for a second Kakarott was going to strip him. When he opened his eyes he saw his shirt being buttoned. He was not a baby he could button his own clothes. He put his hands over Kakarott's, but the man did not remove his fingers, neither did Vegeta. They buttoned the shirt together…very slowly…

Then he felt a warm kiss on his cheek and the taller saiyajin brushed fingers through his hair. Although the man still didn't make himself visible, but he whispered to him. 

"I can't wait until we live together…alone…" The voice tickled his ears and he shifted his stance then decided to ask a question that had been bugging him ever since that damned doppelganger dream.

"Kakarott…Why did you do it?" Yes, the Prince knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment. A moment in which he was probably about to get some, but he really didn't want any before his mate's funeral. Vegeta waited for him to answer for what seemed to be like a very long time, didn't get one, and decided to finish getting dressed. He wasn't even sure why he asked.

He started slipping on his shoes, when he heard an eerie squeak, that could easily rival that of a scratching chalkboard. Letting one shoe fall to the ground, he was determined to pinpoint the annoying noise.

A gush of wind blew around him, and he turned his body in the direction from where it came. His curtains rippled revealing a closed window and the squeaking sound became louder and louder. He was sure it was being caused by a certain doppelganger saiyajin's fingertip as it was writing across the glass surface over and over again the word: Why? 

He stared in shocked silence. Watching as Kakarott's invisible finger wrote it over and over, not seeming to get bored of the three letter word. He heard the pane of glass crack from the pressure Kakarott's finger was putting on it. The larger saiyajin's ki flickered quickly and the window broke. 

Millions of little glass shards scattered around the room. Vegeta blocked his eyes with his arm, but was far enough away that none of the little pieces came close to him. He put his arm back down to his side and looked at the broken window, glass decorating the floor below it.

He was definitely taken aback with what just happened. He wasn't sure why Kakarott did that. He was about to ask the man when he heard a knock at his door, and Kakarott in his ear, swiftly, coaxing him with a velvet voice. "Tell who ever it is to go away."

He scowled at the order, and ignored it. "I asked you a question damn it! Breaking my window was not the answer I was looking for!" The invisible saiyajin appeared before him and grinned.

"What was your question?"

"Why did you kill my doppelganger?"

"Vegeta!?" Bulma yelled through the door. "Is everything ok?"

"It was an accident! Besides someone killed me first!" Kakarott could see this answer was not pleasing to the Prince. "I thought you knew, it was my only way to contact you, to talk to you, still be with you. Vegeta…I love you…"

"But did you have to resort to killing?" It was hard for him to stand his ground after hearing Kakarott say he loved him. He even felt slightly bad for letting the man affect him in such a manner.

Vegeta shook his head. Why did he even care? He had killed before, even destroyed planets. Was the death of his own doppelganger and the fact that 'innocent' Kakarott had killed it starting to bother him? 

There was just too much stuff to think about floating around his head right now. It was beginning to really piss him off. Maybe he just needed to focus on getting through this day…and concentrating on the killer, the rest would fall into place…or just fall. 

"Vegeta!?" The woman yelled through the door again.

"Go away!" He yelled back.

"I thought I heard something break, are you ok?" How in the hell could she hear a window break from her room? He thought as he turned to the door and yelled again.

"Of course I am, I'm saiyajin." He heard a muffled half laugh half scoff from Bulma.

"Well who were you talking to just now?" This woman was becoming more annoying than helpful, the Prince thought.

"Now do you understand why I want to move 'these people' are nosy…" He stared at 'Kakarott' for a moment and then frowned. This man was Kakarott, was it not? He was sometimes confused by the careless faces that he made, almost reminding him of himself. 

He looked at the man again who was half smirking at him, and decided to throw him off guard by leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He was sick of always seeming like he was staring at Kakarott with a certain un-Princely disposition that said 'I am slightly freaked out by you and your strange actions' 

Yeah, that kiss did it, because that half smirk turned into a full fledged Son grin. 

He grabbed the man by the face and pressed his lips against his mates kissing him hard but passionately. He pulled back and licked across those plump lips. "Kakarott, I love you too, but you have got to stop acting so strangely. Why did you break the window?"

Goku put two fingers to his lips and his grinned widened as he looked at Vegeta.

"Geta, can we have sex!?"

Vegeta stared at him. "No. Stop trying to act dumb so you don't have to answer my questions." 

Goku just stared at him innocently and Vegeta decided this was getting nowhere really fast. "We will talk about this later." Goku only pouted as Vegeta picked up his shoe slipped it on and tied it. Then flung his jacket over his shoulder and smirked as he opened the door.

He walked out of his room staring and smirking at the blue haired onna as he put on his suit jacket. "Woman, what I do in my room is none of your damn business." She sighed and looked at him, deciding he was his regular bitchy self as she pressed her fingers against her compact twist on her head to make sure there were no hairs out of place. There wasn't. So she followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She watched as he grabbed a glass and poured some juice in it and sipped on it slowly. He raised an eyebrow at her as he drank. Then set the glass down and wiped his mouth off with the tip of his fingers and his ring flashed in the light, catching Bulma's eye.

"How long were you two a couple?" She said unsurely, and regretting even asking the Prince such a question of his private life.

"Long enough."

It was her turn to raise and eyebrow, and she did.

"What does that mean?"

"A lot." He said turning his back to her.

"Do you miss him?"

She heard a low growl and took that as she should either shut up or run. She was going to do both when her son walked in the kitchen. 

"Mom, Bra wants you. She said she can't find her shoe or something. I was only half listening…" 

"Oh, ok." She walked over to Vegeta before leaving the kitchen and squeezed his shoulder. He didn't move. He was as hard as a knot of steel and her touch only tightened him more. She turned back and nodded at Trunks as she walked out of the room.

"Dad?" Vegeta could not believe that stupid woman had asked him such a stupid question. Does he miss him? He loved the man of course he missed him. He looked over his shoulder and back at his son.

"Are you going with us to the funeral, or are you gonna fly there?" He knew his son was attempting at some form of conversation with him, but did Trunks really think he was going to fly there, and in a suit? He turned around and faced the young purple haired teen.

"Hn." Was all he said and Trunks seemed slightly disappointed at the answer and the teen turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Of course I am going with you…who else would drive?"

"Really?" His face lit up as if they were going to go to Disney world and not a funeral.

"Calm down boy."

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment and gave in to a sigh that was trapped in his chest as he thought of his mate. Kakarott must have sensed it because he felt the man's warm breath on his neck, and he leaned into him.

He wanted those strong arms around him, he wanted to be held, he wanted this thing to be over with. He wanted _his _Kakarott.

"It will be fine Geta…" Kakarott soothed him and rubbed his back and ruffled his hair with his fingertips.

"I know."

"Uh…dad what are you doing?" Trunks asked as he looked at his father, who seemed to be leaning on thin air and talking to…himself. The saiyajin Prince began to blush and Kakarott chuckled in his ear, as Vegeta stood straight and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating, but failing.

Bulma and Bra walked into the kitchen saving him from having to make up a lie. The blue haired genius pushed her sleeve up and looked at her watch.

"Ok, it's one o' clock. We should really get going." She glanced at Vegeta who was wiping at his spotless pants.

"Daddy? Are you coming with us?" Bra looked at him and smiled .

Trunks jumped in front of them and almost cheered as he spoke.

"He is driving!"

Bulma tilted her head and smiled. "Oh he is…" She tossed him the keys and he caught them. "Then you will need those." He nodded and walked across the kitchen and out of the door, reaching the car before everyone else.

"Vegeta…"

"Yes Kakarott?"

"Why do we have to go with them?"

"Because they are my family." He said as he watched _them_ walk through the front door and begin the short journey to the car.

"I just thought it would be us."

"Well it's not."

"But that's how I want it."

"Kakarott, not now. We are going to your funeral." Vegeta said slipping into the car.

"Fine."

Bulma, Trunks, and Bra joined Vegeta in the vehicle and he started the engine only waiting a moment before he drove off.


	6. Visions from a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z…and you don't want to know what I would make Vegeta and Goku do if I did…^.^

If you see this ~bla bla bla~ that indicates, you know, telepathy…

Chapter 6

Visions from a Rose

The Briefs family stepped out of their car and Vegeta stretched as he looked out over the graveyard. They had just got done with the main part of the funeral service, the part where everyone talked and never shut up and people sang songs. He chuckled to himself, even baldy sang a song, it was horrible, but was a kind gesture that he was sure Kakarott would appreciate.

Still, he did not forget why he was there. He had watched everyone's movements carefully, but not to so much that he drew attention to himself. No one caught his attention really, and that bothered him. Unsettling him slightly. Because the killer could easily have been anyone in that room, and it was. 

Yet they had been more reserved than he thought they would be. He searched for the one who disguised himself as a friend but secretly wore the mask of a killer and found no one. He scanned the crowd over and over. All he saw was the same sullen faces, dripping with tears. 

He waited for the slip up, everyone had to slip up, because no one was perfect. Even if they did not slip up here, they would somewhere. They would eventually. He would find out and make them suffer. 

He wondered just when he had become more obsessed with finding this killer than finding the dragon balls. He missed his visible Goku. What was this secret obsession that kept driving him. Yes he wanted to know as did everyone else who killed Kakarott, even more so. 

But when did it become more important than reviving the man? He thought what if Kakarott was in his shoes, what would he do? Would he listen to Vegeta's doppelganger? Would he trust it, if he found out that it had killed his doppelganger. 

He found that it would probably be more believable to find out that Vegeta's doppelganger had killed Goku's than the other way around. The way it really did happen. Maybe Kakarott's doppelganger had a plan…or knew something he didn't. 

All the doppelganger told him was that he needed to know who killed him, but that was not a good enough answer for Vegeta not to wish Kakarott back. Yet he accepted it. And he would continue to accept it, because no matter how strange he found the situation it was Kakarott's doppelganger. 

A part of Kakarott. As much as he hated to obey a person, be controlled, or anything along the lines of that, he knew the significance, power, and the hold a dominant saiyajin had over his mate. And Kakarott was the dominant one in the relationship. Vegeta was not one to break saiyajin ways. 

So he would listen to the doppelganger, but not lose his common sense. He hoped that wasn't already gone. Piccolo already thought him a fool, at the very beginning, but he would never go against his mate. Never. So it was pointless for the green one to even try to give him warnings. 

He knew Kakarott would never purposefully hurt him. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at where the podium was. He heard Master Roshi talking about 'Goku', but he wasn't listening.

Anyone was free to speak, and say nice things about Kakarott. He contemplated doing it, but decided that more than half the people here didn't care what he had to say and he didn't care to tell them. 

The only person that he needed to share any of his 'feelings' with was Kakarott himself. He had nothing to prove and nothing to hide. His thoughts broke somewhat as Bulma scooted very close to him during the time Master Roshi was speaking and laid her head on his shoulder. 

He felt the bigger saiyajins ki stir. Bulma whispered something about going up to say a few words, but felt that she would just breakdown, so she cried on the Prince's shoulder. One of her slender arms wrapping around his back like a crescent moon. 

Little droplets of water continued to fall on the lapel of his jacket as she wept for her best friend. He patted her side with hesitation, knowing it would probably upset Kakarott, and it did. As he felt a blaze of Kakarott's ki practically singe his bronze skin. It was when ChiChi got up to speak that Kakarott's voice came blaring in his head. ~Her! It was her!~

Vegeta paused looked at the distraught black haired woman who was crying and practically choking on her words. It could have been an act and he definitely wouldn't put it past her, part of him already thought she was the one who killed Kakarott anyway.

~That woman…your woman…? She killed you? That bitch, I knew it! ~ But did he know it for sure? He did remember asking Kakarott if ChiChi had killed him, and he never answered. Maybe Kakarott couldn't remember until he saw the woman's face. Why was he even doubting his mate?

Silence, and a lot of distress was coming from Kakarott. Vegeta gently pushed Bulma off of his shoulder. Kakarott's stress meter went down slightly but not much. Bulma didn't seem upset that Vegeta pushed her away as she just leaned her head on Trunk's shoulder, as if she was too weak to hold up her own head. 

~She did it…she killed me…~

~It's ok Kakarott. She will pay for what she did to you.~

Not much went through his mind after that, just the thought of how and when he would kill ChiChi. He was definitely going to make her suffer. He had reassured Kakarott that everything would be ok, and it would. 

He blinked himself back to the present as he closed the car door. He looked out at the grassy flower filled graveyard, and watched as his family began walking down the hill they were on. They were getting ready to pay their last respects to Kakarott before he was buried beneath the ground.

Vegeta felt his chest tighten at the thought. The whole funeral service had been harder for him to deal with than he thought it would be and Kakarott had not breathed on him once since before they got in the car. And when he saw ChiChi he had used telepathy to talk to him. 

He figured that he was still upset that the Prince drove his family here, but why that would upset him Vegeta had no idea. Not to mention the fact that Bulma had leaned against the Prince during the initial service.

He watched as ChiChi walked past him and smiled. He frowned at her and wanted to rip her head right from her body. It was eerie enough that she smiled at the Prince, and it was a real smile, not a forced, my husband is dead kind of smile. She had Gohan and Goten by her side, and he stared at the teenager. Goten…it was like looking at Kakarott. 

He wondered for a moment what his and Kakarott's kids would have been named if born on Vegeta-Sei. Then wondered why he had thought that at a time like this. The teen turned to him and grinned, Vegeta nodded.

He walked over to his own family who was standing by the place where Kakarott's casket was lowered into the earth. He didn't want Kakarott buried and underneath the ground. Didn't want him to be alone. 

Beneath the dirt. 

He silently screamed for it all to end. Watched as some guy read some words and people were handed roses. He didn't really listen as he saw the crowd of people form a line. The Prince stared at everyone. He watched as many of the Z fighters huddled together as they were handed flowers. No one came to greet him, and he didn't really care.

He heard Yamcha say: "How could someone have killed Goku, he was the strongest guy ever. Now what if that person wants to take over earth or something." Selfish human…was that really all he was worried about? Was that all Kakarott was to him, a protector of earth, protector of the human race, of Yamcha's pathetic life? 

Yet didn't anyone see the bigger picture. Kakarott was murdered in cold blood…the person who killed him could care less about ruling or destroying this planet. Who cared even if they did, now was not the time to worry about it. He bared fangs at the scarred one, even though he was not looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta's still alive." He heard someone say. He narrowed his eyes at the group of Z fighters. Yes he was alive, and he was stronger than all of them. Was he the next candidate for 'Savior of the World' because if so, he didn't want it. He laughed at them and their pathetic conversation. 

He was angry that they were worrying about such things at this time. He was happy that he exceeded everyone on this planet in strength. He knew they hated that fact, and they were probably a little scared deep down inside. Wondering if the unstable Prince would revert to his old ways…which he wouldn't but it was nice to keep them on their toes… 

Tien glanced over at Vegeta and waved. Vegeta sneered and turned his head. He was not waving at three eyes, or anyone else for that matter, he didn't trust anyone here. 

He wondered why, no matter what he did or who he looked at as a suspect it kept going right back to that black haired woman. Part of him was not convinced it was her and he fought within himself. Of course it was her Kakarott told him so, he had no reason to lie, but there was something tugging at him. He studied everyone again and even noticed Piccolo who was standing by a tree with his arms crossed. 

He looked away when the namek frowned at him. He averted his gaze back to the line that was steadily forming. ChiChi was first, she walked to the edge of the deep hole, said something along the lines of I love you, and tossed her flower down there.

Tossed it almost carelessly as if it were a plague to her… a heavy weight she could no longer bear to carry. Somewhere deep inside of Vegeta, he knew he was making himself see that, making himself believe that she thought it was a plague, when he had no clue what that woman was thinking. All he knew was Kakarott said she was the one…the one who killed him, and that was all he needed.

He was trying very hard not to walk over there and just destroy her. He was angry, and confused. He hated her and he was jealous of her. Kakarott was his mate and he should have been the one to go first, he should have been the one sitting in the front row, his name should have been on Kakarott's tombstone, not hers! Especially if she killed him. 

It burned, literally, he felt his skin burning and he heard Kakarott in his ear. Frantically whispering things he did not understand…or maybe he didn't want to understand… His gaze focused back on ChiChi he was going to kill her. He was going to do what she did to Kakarott and so much more. He watched as she wiped at her face rubbed her arm and pulled on her veil as if she could hide behind it. 

She glanced his way and he bit his tongue in efforts not to yell at her, call her a bitch, and a murderer. She would die and he could hardly wait to kill her. He blinked his eyes harshly, and turned away watching as his son threw a rose on top of the casket. 

He felt someone force one of the red rose into his hand and wondered when he stepped in the line just to throw this flower. Why did they have to throw it? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He felt a thorn prick his skin and instantly smelled his blood. He heard his heart beating out of control, and contorted his face into a half hearted scowl when Trunks patted his back. 

He felt someone push him forward and felt his legs moving in front of him, wondered if his mind had halted in thinking as his body went robotically forward stopping just before the deep hole in the ground. He felt his arm go up and the rose slip from his fingers falling slowly to the casket below. 

Vegeta watched as it fell dying on its way down corrupting turning brown, taking on the shape of a leaf, cracking breaking and peeling as it shattered into dusty pieces across the casket. He saw a flash of the forest from his dream. Kakarott laying across the bloody ground, lifeless. Then it faded away. 

"Innocence tainted…" Tilted his head to the voice he heard. Looked back down at the casket. He heard the crunching sound those black boots made when they hit the leaves. Felt anger and hatred consume his mind as he mentally screamed for it to stop. 

"Ka..ka..rott.." Whispered the name, and saw the flash of boots again. The vision snaked around his mind coiled within his brain, striking. Boots…seemed to be womanly leather boots. Those weren't the boots he was used to seeing. His teeth gritted. 

The image jumped and skipped jerking in his mind. Fuzzy. Voices, he tried to recognize them, but there was to many. He heard papers rustling, and saw a pen in someone's hand and a signature was being unwritten. He looked down quickly knowing that if this was going backwards like all other visions did he would never see the name. Then pen was already un-writing and all that was left of the name was Chi…

And he only knew one person with a name that began like that…

He growled and opened his eyes as the vision left him. He didn't understand what just happened, yet he did understand, but just kept staring. Felt his fist clench as he stepped backwards. Saw the crowd of family and friends walking away, but he stood there. He heard someone call out his name and he took a moment to wonder who it was and decided he didn't care. 

He felt little tremors rippling inside of him…building into ocean waves , erupting, his body shaking with deadly force. He heard a scream and recognized it as his own, he turned super saiyajin. Leaned back on his heals and turned around facing the crowd that had mainly retreated to their cars. He narrowed his aqua eyes and his brows furrowed together as his gaze connected with ChiChi's car.

Even if he didn't want to walk forward his body commanded it. He moved powerfully the ground breaking beneath his feet, crumbling away as if it were egg shells. "She did it…she killed me…" He heard it…the repeated words flowing through his ears, making his blood boil. "She did it…she killed me…"

"Vegeta!" He felt something pathetically weak grab his arm and he growled at it's touch. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He ripped his arm from the grips of the other person and turned to see Piccolo.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta growled.

************************************************************************

***You think ChiChi did it? ……*shrugs* guess we will find out soon enough. Man these 2 chapters were kinda insane, I hope you all could understand them, if not just hit my head and that should make my writing process a little more normal. And seriously sorry for taking so long to update…I rewrote these chapters so many times, and gosh I'm still not so pleased with them. But I do hope you all enjoyed them!***

You guys really are the best…and some of you ppl make me laugh when I read your reviews! ^.^ 


End file.
